


Fuck you

by malcolmtuckersthrobbingtemple



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sam's POV, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmtuckersthrobbingtemple/pseuds/malcolmtuckersthrobbingtemple
Summary: Inspired by the Lily Allen song of the same name.
Relationships: Sam Cassidy/Malcolm Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Lily Allen song of the same name.

It’s Sam’s first day of working for Malcolm. She’s all nerves but it starts off great. Malcolm even makes a few lighthearted jokes. To make her feel at ease, no doubt. Sweet man. She can’t help but smile at his creative use of language. (“It’s rather poetic, despite all that cursing.”)

And they seem to make a great team. The day just flies by.

She is just about to head home when Malcolm makes an offhand remark. It’s one of his usual biting ones. But this time it’s directed at her. And it stings!

Driving home, she tries to convince herself it was nothing, that Malcolm - despite his rough exterior - seems like a really nice man. A good boss. 

But she can’t help but let it get to to her. Her thoughts start to spiral. (Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. Maybe she should just go back to her old job...) So she turns on the radio to distract herself. A familiar tune is playing. Her mood lifted, she begins to hum along. Fuck you, Malcolm Tucker, fuck you very, very much indeed!

That same day, she receives a call. It’s Malcolm. He apologizes profusely. He’s not like that, he assures her. He let those DoSAc twats get to him, but he will never again be short with her.

And that’s all she really needed to hear.


End file.
